


all that i want, all that i don't have

by cb97



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (s)! in the plural!, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cb97/pseuds/cb97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hoseok, you can’t just ask him to marry you.”</p><p>“Why can’t I? I want to marry him, so I asked. He’s free to say no. Which he did, by the way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that i want, all that i don't have

**Author's Note:**

> hwh calms me down so here have a cheesy marriage proposal fic!!

“Will you marry me?”

 

They’re sitting on Hyungwon’s couch, eating the shitty takeout they had ordered an hour ago. Hyungwon doesn’t even bat an eye at Hoseok after he asks.

  
“No.”

  
“Okay. Pass me a napkin?”

  
“Here you go.”

-

Kihyun sighs at him.

 

“Hoseok, you can’t just ask him to marry you.”   
  
“Why can’t I? I want to marry him, so I asked. He’s free to say no. Which he did, by the way.” Honestly, Hoseok doesn’t see anything wrong with asking Hyungwon to marry him, but Kihyun still shakes his head and calls Hoseok a  _ dumb fucking idiot _ .

-

“We should get married.” 

 

This time, he asks while Hyungwon is resting his head on the table they’re sitting at in the library. Hyungwon’s fingers tap out a familiar pattern onto the wood. 

  
“Why?”

 

_ Why? _ Hoseok asks himself.

  
“I don’t know, we just should.”

 

Hyungwon finally looks up. He’s quiet for a moment, his eyes locked with Hoseoks. 

  
“Make me a powerpoint presentation. I expect properly cited evidence.”

-

Three days later, Hoseok drops his USB drive right on the keyboard of Hyungwon’s laptop. He gets a look of disbelief in return. 

 

“I can’t believe you actually made it.”

 

“Plug it in, I have some good points on here.”

 

Hyungwon looks at the USB, at the clock, then at Hoseok.

  
“I can’t, gotta get to class in a minute, show me another time?”

 

“Alright.”

-

Kihyun hits the spacebar and the presentation ends. 

 

“Honestly, Hoseok, you spent far too much time on this. Was it worth it? I’m not sure. Will it work? Probably.”

-

“My offer still stands.” Hoseok whispers. They’re in the library again, and he’s already laughed far too loud at most of Hyungwon’s jokes. The librarian didn’t think it was as funny as he did. 

 

“Hm? Which one?” Hyungwon rolls his shoulders and pulls his head from side to side. The popping from his neck echoes in the empty air, “I do need a massage. Get on it.”

 

Hoseok has to stop himself from getting up to do it. 

 

“You should marry me.”

 

This time, he’s met with a different reaction than usual. It’s been months since he’s last asked, Hyungwon’s probably nearly forgotten about it. Hoseok hasn’t. He watches as Hyungwon presses the bridge of his nose and lets out a deep sigh. He doesn’t look up. 

 

“I have a girlfriend.”

 

_ Oh, yeah.  _ Hoseok thinks. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed her, but it’s not like he pays her any special attention. She gets enough of that from Hyungwon. Even so, Hoseok won’t let himself be petty enough to argue about it. 

  
“I know.” Hoseok says. It’s not quite a resignation, but it’s a step back. 

 

Hyungwon nods, and goes back to his homework. 

-

She doesn’t last long. Two months later and Hyungwon’s head is on Hoseok’s lap. Angry words of  _ I hate it when you’re right about these things, Hoseok. Why are you always right? _ dissolve into silence as Hoseok threads his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair. Hyungwon is half-asleep when Hoseok finally speaks. 

 

“Hey, you.”

 

“What?” Hyungwon mumbles. He turns his head, and cracks an eye open at Hoseok.

 

“Marry me?” For once, maybe the first time, Hyungwon seems like he takes a moment to consider it. Hoseok decides to wait for an answer before smiling. 

 

“Not right now.” 

 

And, Hoseok is smiling. 

 

“Okay, let me know.” 

 

Hyungwon nods at that, letting his eye fall closed again. He pushes his head up into Hoseok’s hand, and Hoseok starts running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair again. 

 

“Sure.” 

-

Hoseok graduates a year before Hyungwon, who insists they take a photo together at Hoseok’s ceremony. Kihyun doesn’t exactly have the steadiest hands to take the picture with, Hoseok’s in his hideous gown, and Hyungwon’s eyebags are prominent. Hoseok still smiles like it’s the most important picture he’ll ever take. He speaks quietly into Hyungwon’s ear right after the flash goes off. 

 

“I still have that powerpoint, if you need evidence.”

 

Hyungwon turns to him with an incredulous look.

 

“You made that a year ago, it can’t still be valid, you should delete it.”

 

“Don’t worry, I kept it updated.”

 

At that, Hyungwon bursts into laughter. Hoseok follows a second later. The camera flash goes off again. 

-

“Will you marry me?” They’re sitting across from each other in the hallway outside Hyungwon’s dorm room, on the reasoning that  _ if I don’t go inside and look at my homework, then it doesn’t exist. Believe me, Hoseok, it works. _ Hyungwon’s head is tilted back, rested against the wall. His legs are stretched out, feet pressed against Hoseok’s in the middle of the hallway. It’s mostly quiet. 

 

“Do I have to?” Hyungwon asks.  _ Of course not, _ Hoseok thinks.  _ There’s no way you’ll do anything you don’t want to.  _

 

“No, not if you don’t want to. Do you want to?” It seems almost unnecessary that he should ask this. But he doesn’t know. 

 

“I dunno. I’ll consider.” Hyungwon lets his feet tilt side to side, Hoseok follows his movements. 

  
“Thanks.”

-

It’s 4:30 in the afternoon, and Hyungwon steps from Hoseok’s kitchen to his living room with a bowl of cereal in his hands. He makes his way to the couch, ignoring the three free spots, and seats himself in Hoseok’s lap. 

 

Hoseok puts his arms around Hyungwon’s waist and pulls him more comfortably onto his legs. He opens his mouth, and Hyungwon shakes his head, refusing to give up his food. Hoseok laughs softly, and redirects his attention back to his movie. It’s a minute before Hyungwon speaks, mouth full of cereal. 

 

“Let’s get married.”

 

Hoseok can’t say he’s shocked, but he still turns to Hyungwon, slightly puzzled. 

  
“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

 

Hyungwon shrugs, and shoves another spoonful of food into his mouth. He pauses before answering. 

 

“It’s a one time offer, don’t make me take it back,” he threatens, waving his spoon in Hoseok’s face. Hoseok smiles and ducks his head to dodge the spoon. He looks up at Hyungwon, whose eyes are trained on the movie. Hoseok knows he isn’t really watching. 

  
“Sure, let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow!!! e used hoseok's real name for once!! amazing!!
> 
> super hella thanks to [nizhni](https://twitter.com/sya_twt) for staying up late to edit this for me (i love u, ur rad)
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fantasytwt) if u wanna cry about hwh w me


End file.
